To be young again
by Akiyuzu-chan
Summary: A oneshot about Urahara who asks his boyfriend Ichigo to go to hueco mundo once again. Contains MxM, don't like, don't read. (lemon ahead)


To be young again

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Still bleach, but in a parallel universe:

Ichigo walked down the street with his hands in his pockets to keep them save from the cold, his breath was visibly rising to the grey clouded sky.  
He was on his way to the Urahara-shop to meet three friends there.  
Yes, they were a little wierd, but they were still some of his closest buddies.  
The freezing teen slided around the corner of a street because of the ice that was covering the ground and almost fell.  
In the milisecond just before he'd hit the ground some manicured hands catched him.  
Ichigo didn't even have to look up to know that there was a pair of amber eyes staring down to him. 'Sup, Szayel.' the carrot top mumbled if nothing had happened. 'Where are the others?'  
Pinky grinned widely at Ichigo as another wierd-ass scientist appeared on his left. 'Mayuri' Ichigo greeted and nodded in his buddies direction. 'Hi Ichi.' They both said simultaneously. 'Now, there's still one missing. Is Kisuke still working? And what are you doing here, I thought we'd meet up at the shop..?'  
Now both were grinning. 'We just thought we should go for a walk.' Szayel snickered.  
'Isn't it a admireable day?.' Mayuri completed his lovers sentence.  
Ichigo sighed. 'What's up with that psychic smile? Are you planning on something again?' But he already knew the answer.  
'We're not telling you!' they both said simultaneously.  
'Godamnit guys, you should really learn how to speak independently or you'll keep creeping the shit out of people. That's not normal, you know?' Both of them snickered again.  
'We'll get going now, and don't let Kisu-chan wait any longer' the pinkette giggled.  
'Hey, what's up with your mood? Are you high from self-experiments again?' Ichigo managed to ask before the wierd couple disappeared without even bothering to answer.  
'Ugh, what pills did they pop in this time?' Ichi wondered before he continued his walk.  
When he was only about thirty meters away from the shop he heard a very familiar voice. 'Ichigo!'.  
He looked around just to see a very exitited Kisuke jumping at him.  
'Ughf' Ichi breathed as the man landed on his belly, throwing him into a pile of snow. 'Hey there, berry-chan.' hat-and-clogs smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his messy orange hair.  
'I told you not to call me like that!' Ichigo growled before pulling the blonde back down to him, his hands were holding the other mans hips close to his own. Kisuke knew where this was going and smiled as he kissed the younger man's lips eagerly. After a while Ichigo broke the kiss. 'Kisuke, even if you are cosy and warm up there I have to remember you that I'm lying in the snow. How about going inside? And you said you wanted to tell me something, what is it? Don't tell me you just summoned me here to f-'.  
'Sheesh' the shopkeeper sighed and stood up, cutting the teen off. 'Always so serious.'  
Ichigo got on his feet and swept the snow of his clothes.  
'But you are right, that has to wait until later.' Urahara said, now dead-serious himself.  
He grabbed the teens hand and pulled him into his shop. 'Now, you do remember that shinigami that helped you out in the menos-forest when you were rescueing Orihime, don't you? Ashido was his name if I recall correctly.' Ichigo nodded.  
'The redhead, yeah. What about him?'  
'Well, Kuchiki Rukia asked me to find out his whereabouts since he saved her not once but multiple times, she wants to get him out of there.'  
'Understandable.' Ichigo mumbled, thinking back to the hundreds and thousands of hollows that were goofing off there when he was in Hueco mundo the last time.  
'I was finally able to trace his reiatsu and immediately contacted soul society, but I couldn't reach Kuchiki-san since she's on a misson at the moment.'  
'And now you want me to go.' Ichigo concluded.  
'Basically, yes. But I leave the choice to you.'  
'Of course I'll do it.' the teen answered.  
'Ichigo, you're such a dear. Helping wherever you can.' Kisuke said, knowing that he'd make Ichigo uneasy with that.  
'Yeah yeah.' Ichigo blushed. 'So, when will the garganta be ready? And do you have Ashido's coordinates?'  
'Everything's prepared.' Kisuke handed him a small remote control-like thing. 'This will show you the way to him.'  
'Man, you knew I'd do it, huh?' the orangette sighed.  
'Of course, you're as easy to read as a open book.' he was smiling again. His lover rolled his eyes but smiled back.  
'The garganta?' Ichigo asked shortly. 'In the basement.'  
Ichigo nodded and used his shinigami-daiko badge to get out of his body, then he went down the stairs to a gigantic basement.  
'Tell Yuzu I'll be late for dinner, okay?' he said, looking back at the man who has been following him downstairs.  
Kisuke nodded. 'Sure. And Ichigo?' 'Hm?' he layed a hand on the carrot tops back.  
For a second his grey eyes met Ichigo's chocolate browns and the time stopped around them.  
With this single glance everything was said. It meant 'Please do it fast, be careful and come back to me unharmed. I love you.'  
Ichigo understood and smiled. 'I'll be back, I promise' his eyes said. 'And I love you too.'  
Then he jumped into the garganta. Ichigo thought about the soundless conversation, that's what their friends called the 'lovey-dovey-mindreading-look.'  
He chuckled when he thought about how much they hated it when he and Kisuke had such a talk, of course they had no idea what the two were talking about then.  
He arrived at the other end of the tunnel, quickly stepping out of the gate that closed only seconds after he had left.  
Ichigo looked at the gps in his hand, the display showed an arrow that was pointing to the right.  
Ichigo wanted to return quickly so he started running in the direction Ashido seemed to be.  
He seriously hoped not to run into any Espada.  
He let his eyes glide over the hills of sand everywhere around him but he didn't even spot a hollowlizard. After a few minutes of running in the air Ichigo noticed a shinigami's reiatsu and a bunch of Adjuchas that surrounded it.  
He smiled and joined the redhead amidst monsters. 'Hi there.' he greeted coolly and killed half of the hollows with one strike. 'Aren't you gonna attack them?' Ashido just stood there, looking at Ichigo as if he was a pink striped unicorn. 'Ah, whatever.' the teen said after waiting for the other shinigami to answer. He jumped over the redhaired head and crushed the rest of the hollows. Then he turned back to Ashido. 'Let's get out of here, I don't really like hueco mundo.' The much older man kept staring at Ichigo.  
'Oh come on, what now?' Ashido finally nodded and looked away from Ichigo just to freeze again.  
'Kurosaki, turn around.'  
'Eh?' Ichigo did as he said and took a step back, his eyes as big as plates.  
Infront of him there was a tall muscled man, he recognized him immmediately.  
'Zaraki Kenpachi.' His voice trembled as he saw the big black '1' on Zaraki's shoulder.  
'Ichigo Kurosaki, long time no see.'  
'I thought you were beaten.' he backed off again and held Zangetsu between his enemy and himself.  
'I had enough time to recover. Anyway, I'm not here to talk to you!' he shouted as he lunged at Ichigo. The swords clashed together with a loud clonk and Zaraki started laughing like crazy. 'Ashido, run! I will find you!' the teen yelled and the older shinigami followed his order gladly.

Sorry, I'm leaving the fight out. I'm not good enough to write action-szenes yet.

Ichigo was leaning on his zanpakutou and panting harshly, a long cut went from his shoulder to his hip and dark blood was dripping on the floor underneath him. He lifted his head to look at his enemy, who was in a even worse shape.  
There were several cuts across his chest, back and even legs what made it hard for him to stand, but he was still strong enough for one or two strikes.  
Although he was wounded mortally Zaraki kept laughing, this was the best fight in his life and he didn't mind dying in it. He would take his enemy down with him and he knew exactly how.  
His crazy laughter stopped to make room for the wide grin that spreaded on his bloody lips. Ichigo looked at him curiously, knowing that he wouldn't be attacked instantly because of the other mans wounds.  
The espada's hand lifted to his head and slowly pulled the black eyepatch away from his skin, then he dropped it in the sand. Ichigo's eyes widened as the ridiculously strong reiatsu overwhelmed him from a second, forcing him on his hands and knees.  
When he pushed himself up again he saw that his enemy made good use of the short time he was helpless.  
A shadow fell on Ichigo and suddenly both men were standing in a red light.  
'Grand rey cero' Ichigo thought as he looked up to the former number one who was pointing at him, a red ball of light on his fingertip.  
The carrot top couldn't move or make a sound, he just stared at the light, knowing that this would probably be his end.  
'I'm sorry, Kisuke.' he thought just before the cero was let loose, but then he saw another silhouette appearing in front of him. 'Ashido, no!' he shouted and threw himself on top of the other man, hoping he could bear the brunt before it hit his old friend.  
He lifted his arm and drew his mask out in the last millisecond, holding it between Zaraki and himself.  
The cero was released and collided with Ichigo's mask that reflected most of the light back to the attacker.  
The espada fell on his knees. 'Good reactions.' he whispered berore laughing huskily, he didn't even care about his missing shoulder and arm.  
Then he fell over, still with a grin on his face. Not even a second later Ichigo collapsed and slipped off Ashido's body, who had already passed out from the small amount of cero that passed the lifesaving hollowmask.  
When Ichigo woke up he the first thing he saw was Ashido, who was still unconcious. He dragged himself to his feet and picked the other man up, throwing him over his shoulder. One hand on his friends back, one holding the remote control he pushed a button. A garganta opened in front of them and Ichigo stepped inside.

In the real world.  
Kisuke looked on his watch for the thousandth time.  
'What is taking them so long? Did something happen? What if Ichigo is.. NO! No, I would've felt that!' he tried to calm himself.  
That's when he felt a garganta opening in the basement, Kisuke was relieved. He shunpo'ed down the stairs to welcome them when he felt Ichigo's weakening presence.  
His eyes widened when he saw the garganta, only a strand of bright orange hair was hanging over the edge into the real world.  
'Ichigo!' he yelped, hoping to recieve a oh-so-cocky answer like 'Shut up, I only fell because that guy's so heavy' but it remained silent. When the shopkeeper arrived at the gate he pulled Ichigo and Ashido out, both were unconcious.  
He winced when he saw the deep cut on Ichigo's body, his clothes were already soaking wet of the boy's blood. 'Don't panic, call Inoue' he tried to calm himself but the sight of the dying teen made him hyperventilate. He pulled his cellphone out of a pocket and his trembling fingers managed to dial Orihime's number. 'Urahara-san?' Inoue's innocent voice asked.  
'My shop. The basement. Ichigo is wounded.' Kisuke hissed, that was all he could force out of his mouth. 'Now.' he said as Inoue tried to ask what exactly happened. Then he hung up. He knew that the boy made him act out of character but he didn't care in the slightest, the only important thing at the moment was Ichigo. He ripped a first-aid-box out of Tessai's hands, who appeared beside him.  
Kisuke undressed the boy to see how deep the cut was.  
'You can't do anything, it's too deep to just bandage him, and healing kidou takes too much time.' Tessai said, as calm as always. 'Orihime Inoue will be here soon.' he added.  
'I can't just sit here and watch him die!' Urahara roared, sending a deadly glare to his old friend.  
'SZAYEL!' he cried out, knowing that the pinkette couldn't hear his voice but feel the massive reiatsu that escaped the shopkeeper's body together with the scream.  
Not even a minute later the scientist appeared next to him, single strands were sticking out of his bright pink hair, his lips were swollen and he had no shirt on, there were scratches and bruises all over him. Mayuri popped up behind him, looking just as messy. Normally Urahara would've commented their appearance but now was not the time for that.  
'Make a Ichigo-doll.' the shopkeeper ordered. Szayel looked irritated but obeyed Urahara's order. He used his special ability and white wings appeared on his back, picking the bleeding boy up and creating a ball around him.  
A short time later his wings put Ichigo down again, now forming a smaller bowl. When the puppet was finished, Szayel dropped it into Kisuke's hands who opened it immediately, looking for broken parts. After a minute he had all the broken insides of the doll in his hands.  
He carefully put them on the ground. Two ribs, skin, both lungs, a skull, a kidney and a heart were lying on the floor, in form of tiny shattered porcelain-toys. That was the moment Inoue came down the stairs, running in their direction.  
Urahara beckoned to her. 'Repair this.' he ordered and pointed at the toys. 'It's faster that way.'. Inoue firts looked questioning but she understood after she read the words on the colorful components.  
'Santen Keshun, I reject!' immediately a warm orange light flooded over the toys, repairing them in no time. Urahara watched the boys wounds close and his own pain left with them, it wasn't a physical pain, it was his heart that was healed.  
When Ichigo was fully healed Kisuke turned around to Inoue, his grey eyes that were crumbled like the sea in a storm before were shining now. 'Thank you.' He said with all his voice that was left but he could only whisper. Then he turned back to the still unconcious teen, he kneeled beside him and layed a hand on Ichigo's cheek that was still wet from blood. 'Tessai.' he said and his friend nodded and went upstairs to get two buckets with cold and hot water, a few towels and Ichigo's empty body.  
When he was back Urhara started to undress the boy completely to wash the blood off him and Szayel, Mayuri and Tessai had to drag Inoue away who blushed brightly, unable to move.  
Then Ichigo and Kisuke were alone. The shopkeeper made sure not to leave any dry blood on Ichigo, then he but him back in his body.  
After a few minutes of silence Ichigo's hand twitched and he opened his eyes. First his sight was blurry but when it focused the first thing he saw clearly was his lovers worried face. Ichigo's eyes looked like sweet melting chocolate as his gaze met Urahara's.  
'Kisuke.' he said and smiled. He sat up and wrapped his arms around the older man's chest, breathing in his scent and feeling at home.  
He smelled of fresh cut grass and orangeblossoms. Ichigo felt warm hands on his back and closed his eyes but opened them again immediately. He pulled back from the blonde who looked down at him curiously.  
'Ashido, where is he? Is he hurt?' the carrot top looked around.  
Urahara laughed softly. 'Always thinking of others first, huh? Ashido's fine, he's upstairs and having tea with Tessai.'  
Ichigo relaxed visibly, then he noticed his doll lying on the floor.  
'So that's how I recovered so fast, I was already wondering if my hollow had something to do with it.'  
'Oh, I'm sure he had. You wouldn't have survived long enough to use the garganta back if he hadn't supported you with his own powers.'  
'Ha, so he does care for me!' Ichigo grinned.  
'I guess so. Should I be jealous?' Urahara asked, joking around as always.  
The boy smiled. 'I like it when you are jealous but right now there's no reason. You're the only one for me.'  
'Prove it.' Kisuke whispered playfully and pulled the boy closer to him.  
'You're such a pervert.' Ichigo sighed but then he pushed his lover on the ground, sitting on top of him.  
He leaned over and kissed hat-and-clogs ravenously, his hands were slipping into the older man's cloak.  
When he pulled away to breath he saw that Kisuke was grinning widely. He was definetly planning something.  
'What's with that smile?' he asked. His counterpart chuckled and reached out for the Ichigo-doll that was still lying on the ground.  
'Wait, what are you doing?' Ichigo, who was still sitting on the other man's lap, asked nervously as Urahara opened the doll and looked inside.  
'Hmmm, I wonder if there's...' the shopkeeper mumbled and pushed a few bones aside when he found what he was looking for.  
'Close your eyes, Ichigo.' he ordered and the boy obeyed hesitantly. A yelp escaped his lips when he felt pure lust flood through his body, his hands scratched over the ground trying to find something to claw into.  
'W-what did you do?' he panted. 'Just as I thought..' Kisuke said and Ichigo could hear the wide grin in his voice.  
Ichigo opened his eyes to find out what his lover had done, then he saw something small red in the other man's hands. He read the letters on the porcelain toy. 'próstata'.  
'Do it again.' Ichigo moaned huskily, making the other chuckle.  
He rubbed the nerve softly and the teen on his lap made a sound that made him harden immediately.  
'K- Kisuke, please' he let his fingernails run over the older man's back.  
'Please what?' Urahara teased and licked the boys earlobe, making him shiver.  
'Stop teasing me already, I want you..' Ichigo purred.  
'We'll see about that.' the blonde said and his voice was deep of desire.  
He pushed the boy off his lap and pinned him on the ground with his body. Ichigo's eyes told him that he was burning up inside, that he needed him. Kisuke ripped the carrot top's shirt apart but Ichigo didn't have time to complain, the shopkeeper had started to place kisses in a line from his jar down to his collarbone where he pierced Ichigo's skin with his teeth, hard enough to draw blood and make the boy moan his name. Then he licked over the wound like an apology and continued his way down to Ichigo's nipple, he touched it with the tip of his tongue and smiled when he heard the boys reaction.  
'Hnng, Kisuke! Stop playing with me!'  
Urahara smirked. 'Forget it, this is too much fun to stop. And I'd really like to see your reaction when I do this.' His tongue slid down Ichigo's abs to his navel where it plunged inside.  
The boy arched his back and his pants were suddenly tight, he clawed his hands into his lovers hair.  
'So you do like it!' Kisuke grinned. Ichigo lost his patience and rolled on top of the older man, pulling him into a heated kiss.  
'The younger one is taking the lead, huh?' the blonde chuckled as Ichigo backed off to breathe.  
He whispered the last part and pulled the carrot-top back down to him.  
Ichigo's fingers were quickly undoing the knot that kept his lover's yukata closed.  
'Take it off.' Ichigo demanded with a voice that made Kisuke's blood boil, not even a second later the upper part of his yukata was lying on the ground. 'All of it.' Kisuke's pants flew away. The boy rewarded him with a heated glare at his body that made clear what he wanted, his hand slid down to the older man's hard member. Kisuke squeezed his eyes shut and released a quiet groan.  
'Ichigo, you're doing it again. Taking the lead.' The teen snickered. 'How couldn't I? That noise just now was to die for.'  
Kisuke grinned and flipped around so he was on top again.  
'That's my line' he whispered in Ichigo's ear before opening his way too tight pants. He threw them away, together with a pair of boxers. He lowered his head and gave the boy's member a playfull lick, the reaction was suprisingly quiet.  
'Why are you holding back? Do you want me to stop?' Urahara asked slightly disappointed. 'NO! Erm, I mean.. don't stop. I just don't want them to hear us.' Ichigo blushed. Kisuke smiled and sent a load of reiatsu away.  
'Tessai understands, he'll get them out of here.' he said as he felt his friend's responding reiatsu. Ichigo nodded.  
Urahara took the tip in his mouth, carefully licking it, always touching but never enough.  
Ichigo moaned and flipped his head, his hips wanted to thrust upwards but his lover's hands held them down. 'Kisuke!' he yelped and the blonde understood, he lifted one hand up to Ichigo's face and the boy took three fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking them while the older man kept caressing his member. When he couldn't wait any longer Ichi bit.  
'Oww!' Kisuke squeaked but he got the message and pulled his fingers out that were now covered in saliva. He teasingly pushed one finger against Ichigo's entrance, enjoying the boy's yelp and expression. 'Say my name.' Urahara demanded while quickly plunging two fingers inside Ichigo.'Aah! haa..! Ki-Kisuke!' he moaned in pain and pleasure and his hips winced.  
Satisfied with the outcome the man started to look for Ichigo's special spot, when he found it the boy arched his back again and bit his lower lip.  
'Still trying to stay quiet?' Urahara mumbled and let his teeth scratch over the soft skin of Ichigo's ribs. The orangette cried out and his fingers were digging into the ground below him, leaving deep notches like a wild animal.  
As Kisuke added a third finger Ichigo protested. 'No, don't!'  
The man pulled all three fingers out immediately and Ichigo winced at the loss. 'Sorry, did I hurt you?' The boy shook his head 'No more preperation!'.  
Urahara laughed relieved and switched places with him again so the carrot-top sat on top of him while he himself was lying on his back.  
'Do as you please.' he smiled.  
Ichigo placed the other man's member at his entrance and slowly lowered himself with a long deep moan.  
'Feels so good..' he groaned and started moving. Kisuke grabbed Ichigo's member and pumped it in the same pace Ichigo moved on him.  
When the boy changed his position slightly he winced out of pleasure, Urahara hit his prostate dead-on.  
The shopkeeper let out a moan and thrusted his hips upwards when he saw Ichigo's adorable expression, the boy had his eyes closed and he was blushing fiercely, his lips were slightly opened.  
They flipped again, Ichigo lay on his back and his legs were wrapped around Kisuke's hips, his hands clawed into his lover's back who was pinning him to the ground. The older man watched Ichigo's face closely to look for signs of pain but he saw nothing but pleasure so he started moving faster, hitting the boy's prostate everytime he thrusted in.  
'Kisu, ..so ..close!' Ichigo moaned and only a few seconds later he came on their bellies with a roar, pulling his lover over the edge with him. Kisuke was still lying on top of Ichigo, both shivering while their orgasms ebbed away when he kissed the boy's forehead, but Ichigo had other plans. He pulled the other man's lips down to his own. His chocolate eyes, his lips and other parts of him were telling Urahara unmistakeably that the boy wanted more. He smiled. 'Who's a pervert here?' he teased but gave in and continued kissing the boy underneath him ravenously.

When Ichigo finally had enough (, Kisuke stopped counting at five,) the boy fell fast asleep.  
Urahara looked at his berry, he had bitemarks all over, his skin was sweaty and he was sleeping peacefully in a large pool of sticky white cum. All over the floor were marks and notches from Ichigo's hands. 'He sure is strong' Kisuke thought when he ran his hands over the deep scrapes in the massive stone floor.  
He chuckled when he looked down at his own body, Ichigo really didn't hold back. He had just as many bitemarks, scratches and bruises. Between the last rounds Kisuke needed a break, when Ichigo could've continued as good as instantly. 'To be young again..' he thought before he wrapped his arms around Ichigo and fell asleep as well.

'Finally!' Tessai thought when he noticed that the noises from the basement were getting quieter. Although he was a little annoyed he had to admit that their stamina was impressive, he'd been trying to sleep for at least four hours now.

'To be young again..' he thought before he doze off as well.


End file.
